Lad's Night Out
by EveyM
Summary: A Quick Oneshot. A spinoff from Speeding Cars. So if you like this, check out the long version!


_Disclaimer: This story is based on a lads night out I went on last night for my best friends birthday. It was absolutely hilarious, so alot of the quotes are actually directly from the mouths of the boys. Persephone is mine from Speeding Cars. Sirius is based upon my best friend, but sadly Sirius is not actually my best friend. He is JKR's, as is Remus, James and Peter and Lily, despite them all being based upon my own friends. _

_Enjoy._

It was Sirius's nineteenth birthday, and a relatively warm March evening. Persephone Scamander, Sirius's...well, friend, was still getting ready upstairs as Sirius checked himself out in the long mirror in the hall. They had twenty minutes to get to the bar to meet James, Remus, Lily, Peter, and some other friends for the celebrations to begin. Not that travel time was a worry, all they had to do was turn on the spot and they were there. But Sirius wanted to get there a bit early-it was _his _night after all. He messed his hair up a little, perfecting his sweep that fell subtly into his eye, and messing the back up slightly. His khaki shirt made his eyes look intensely grey, and teamed with straight leg jeans, brown shoes and his killer smile, Sirius was on form. The same could be said for Persephone. Her hair was a little curlier than usual, her short boyshorts and brown shoes showing of her tanned legs, while her freckled shoulders were on show thanks to a navy blue and white striped boat neck long sleeved t shirt. She had put alot of thought into this outfit, but somehow managed to look effortlessly stylish. She grabbed her brown clutch, checked she had everything she needed and, with one last look in her mirror, bounced downstairs.

"Looking good, Mr.Black," she said, raising her eyebrows. She had to admit, the boy did scrub up well. He smiled at her in the mirror, checking her out before realising who it was whose legs he was looking at. "Um. Yeah well, I am the birthday boy..."he grinned. Sephie smiled back. "Ready?". With a nod, Sirius linked arms with the girl (who still only stood up to his chin, despite the heels), turned, and appeared beside her in the beer garden of a muggle bar. The clock behind the bar said 8.50, ten minutes before James, Remus, Lily and Peter were too arrive. Sephie took her arm back as they went inside and leant over the bar, ordering a pint of some muggle beer Sirius was fond of called _Stella Artois_ and a malibu and pineapple juice. The bar tender obliged, taking Sephie's muggle money in return for the drinks, which she passed to Sirius and raised her own. "Happy Birthday!". Sirius grinned, and turned to see The other four they were meeting make their way from the beer garden. Lily was wearing a dress Sirius immediatly recognised as being Sephie's, a brown knee-length number with no straps that meant James was constantly brushing her hair across her shoulders. James was wearing blue, Peter a brown number and Remus was wearing a brown and baby blue checked shirt. They matched. "Happy Birthday Sirius," Lily beamed as she gave him a hug, James ordering a round on drinks for all as they toasted to the great night that was to follow.

Many pints and malibu's later, and they were moving on to the next bar. Sephie grinned as she ordered three pitchers of long island iced tea, the beer finished. The boys were onto the heavy drinking now. Sirius laughed as Sephie took his empty pint glass, set it down and replaced it with an empty highball, which she duely filled with the cocktail. "You trying to get me wrecked?" he asked as he sipped the potent liquid, and Sephie nodded, grinning, and drank down her own. Remus was eyeing his drink as if it was poison, which, of course, it was. He sipped it cautiously, as Peter watched James, drinking at the same time as him. James was too busy laughing with Lily, and Sephie was pouring more cocktail into Sirius's glass as well as her own. _She can drink..._Sirius thought, the tiny girl infront of him telling him to drink up as she pretty much downed her own glass.

"Bloody hell," Remus said, fifteen minutes later only just finishing his first glass as Lily ordered shots of absinthe for everyone. Peter looked at the tiny green-filled glass as it was passed to him, and Lily handed over the money and grinned. "Here, Sirius," she passed him his own shot. "On three..."

They all tipped their heads back, the liquid burning throats and causing heads to shake. "Bloody hell..."Remus said again, quickly pouring himself more long island ice tea to wash it down. Lily grinned. "Thought it would get you going...wait she poured seven...". She handed the extra shot to Sirius, who shook his head but downed it none the less. "Fuck...me" He breathed, shaking his head and slamming the small glass onto the bar top. He looked at Sephie as she poured the last of the cocktail and frowned. "Are you not even tipsy?"

She put the empty pitcher on the side and shrugged. "I'm getting there. I'm not looking forward to climbing those stairs to the loo, though."

"Oooh, come with me," Lily said, hearing the word _loo. _James shook his head as the two girls dashed off upstairs, Lily wobbling slightly and Sephie laughing as she tried to navigate the stairs. "What is it with girls and toilets?"

"Oh, no, I''m fine, really," Remus was saying as Peter poured more drink, desperate to catch up with Sirius and James. James finished his drink, looked around for signs of Lily before taking a large mouthful from her abandoned glass.

"I'm worried I'm going to lose it," Lily was saying as she fingered her engagement ring. Sephie smiled as she rubbed away a smudge of eyeliner. "You could always put it in your purse?"

Lily sighed. "No, cos then James will have a go, thinking I don't want boys to think I'm engaged.". Sephie laughed. "Well, tell him it gives him an excuse to touch you more often."

Lily laughed, taking the ring off and placing it in a small zip-up compartment in her purse. "I like that idea," she nodded, before turning to Sephie, who was pouting and bouncing her hair. "So, how's life with Sirius Black?"

Sephie sighed. "Lily, we're not getting it on, if that's what you're asking...". Lily held up her hands in her defense. "Hey, if you say so," but she narrowed her eyes and wiggled her eyebrows. Sephie shook her head. "Honestly, just because we get on-"

"Yeah, anyone would think you were made for each other or something," Lily finished. She was desperate, as was James and Remus, to push along what was happening between Sirius and Persephone. Even if it meant literally pushing Sirius into Sephie. Sephie scowled, but didn't argue back, simply shutting her clutch and leading the way downstairs.

"What do girls do in there?" James asked as the girls rejoined them a whole fifteen minutes later. "Make-up, chat, gossip...you know," Lily said, kissing James' cheek.

"C'mon lads, drink up," Sirius said, pushing Remus' drink into him and forcing him to finish. "I said I wasn't going to drink much," Remus muttered at he set his glass down, wobbling slightly as he leant off the bar. Sirius's eyes were starting to cloud over in the way only drunk or stoned people's eyes do, and he watched the few stairs slightly longer than usual before making the effort to walk down them. Sephie smiled and elbowed him. "Bit drunk, are we?" she asked, laughing as he draped his arm casually over her shoulder. He did not want James thinking he needed Sephie to hold him up. "Pfft...I'm good," he said, but Sephie slipped her arm round his waist and directed him to the next bar none-the-less.

"Margaritas!" Sephie smiled, letting go of Sirius as he leant upon the new bar. "Six," he said to the girl behind the bar, who raised her eyebrows at him in what she obviously thought was a seductive kind of way. "Pfft, dream on love," Sirius said, Remus shaking his head as the girl scowled and stalked off to make the drinks. He handed over the money, but caught her eye and winked. "Only joking.". She giggled, before adding an extra shot of tequila in each drink. He turned to Remus and smiled. "Sexy discount, mate."

James was no where to be seen as Sirius handed out the drinks, Remus sniffing his and screwing his face up. "Fucking hell, you people are wreckheads..."

"Fuck off, Moony, grow some balls," Sirius laughed, grinning drunkely at Sephie who was starting to look rosier. "Yeah, you're drunk now..."

A voice came over the music, the voice of the Dj, and the few drunkards on the dance floor turned to look.

"Congratulations to Sirius!" it said, and everyone in the gigantic place cheered and clapped, Sirius holding his arms in the air to claim his attention. "Yes, everyone, he lost his virginity last night..."

The whole place erupted in laughs as James sidled back into the group, taking his drink from Lily. Sirius's face dropped. And went bright pink. Lily and Sephie gave Sirius a sympathetic look as he glared at his best-friend. "Aww..." Sephie said, wrapping her arms round Sirius and hugging him.

"You were with Sephie last night," Peter gasped, raising his eyebrows at the two huggers. Remus frowned. "It was a joke, Wormtail. Sirius has been shagging for years."

Peter blushed and burried his head in his drink. Sephie had finished hers, and was now coaxing a swaying Sirius to down his. "Come on...one more drink, then we can go to the club," she was saying, Sirius grinning down into her face. "You do realise the more drunk you get the more likely I am to ask for sex," he said, suddenly incredibly attracted to the girl infront of him. Sephie laughed. "Yeah, well, control it, Black," she replied lifting the glass to his mouth.

"Apple Sourz," Lily said to the bar tender. "Six."

She dished out the second shots of the night, the ones guaranteed to get them plastered. Sirius was definately gone, and he narrowed his eyes on Sephie's empy shot glass. He picked it up and handed it back to her. "You left a bit," he said, and she grinned and finished it. "Can't have you not drunk now, can we?". Sephie smiled. "Someone's got to tuck you in."

"Right, enough time for one more," James rubbed his hands as he checked his watch. "What'll it be, boys?"

"Water.."Remus said, rubbing his rosy face. Sirius slapped him.

"You are a pansy," he slurred, pointing a finger. "Now drink."

James handed his friends the final drink before the dancing began. Another cocktail. Lily was extremely giggly, her hands running all over James' body. He caught sight of her finger. "Hey, why aren't you wearing it?"

"Might lose it," she said, before leaning in to his ear. "So you'd better make sure people know we're together..."

James smiled, grabbing her arse and causing her to giggle more.

"Lily is wasteeeeddddd," Sirius said, laughing, before leaning in to Sephie. "So is Sephie..."

She grinned, and gave him another hug, holding on to his neck tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. "Sirius!" she squealed, and he planted a kiss on her neck. She giggled. "No, you're wasted."

"You're worse," he said, putting her down. She shook her head. "We'll see..."

The point was proven when they got outside. The walk to the club was downhill, only short, but Sephie had to walk behind Sirius, hold his hips and direct him.

"Sephie...stymanoit..."he mumbled, before laughing. "Stay...moight...pfffttt..."

Sephie laughed, stumbling slightly on a cobble. "Come on, you."

"Please, Seph...Seph...Persephoneee..."he whispered loudly. The classic drunken whisper. "Sephie stay with me...don't leave me..."he said. She wrapped her arms around his waist and directed him into the door of the club. "I won't," she said.

"Eight pounds," the girl on the door said, and Sephie handed over her tenner. Sirius delved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a couple of notes and alot of change. "Ummm..." he prodded his finger into the money. Sephie laughed as the girl gave him an impatient look, and picked up the five pound note and three pound coins for him. "Here y'are," she said, thrusting the money into the moody girl's hand. Sirius winked at the girl, who's face instantly brightened.

"Come on, Casanova," Sephie rolled her eyes and pushed him into the massive dark room beyond.

"Seph...Seph you know I only have eyes for you..."he slurred, his eyes darting around and contradicting him as he saw the girls on podiums wearing next to nothing and dancing. "Oooh this is nice..."

"Padfoot!" James voice came across the crowd. "One last drink."

They followed James to the bar, where he forked out an extortionate amount for a few drinks. Remus was wide eyed, clearly drunk and no longer caring about his alcohol intake. Girls were making eyes at James and Sirius, but as soon as a boy winked at Lily, James's hands were on her.

"Hey!" Sirius scowled as a guy of about thirty looked Sephie up and down. "Fuck off, mate.."

Lily laughed and nodded at James, who was too busy worrying about Lily to notice.

"Let's go..."Sephie said. Sirius rocked slightly. "Wait..lemme...finish..."he watched his drink, as if willing it to go down his throat of it's own accord. "Fuck it, here," she took the drink off him and thrust it into Remus's hand, who dopily drank down both of his glasses. She grabbed Sirius's hands as his face clouded in confusion, wondering where his drink had gone. Lily and James followed, with Remus and Peter behind.

Sirius had by now completely forgotten that Sephie was Persephone, his..well, friend. And Persephone was too busy dancing to think about what part of him she happened to rub against. Lily and James were totally engrossed in themselves, Peter was trying to pull some girl (clearly, he had beer goggles on), and Remus looked as if he was having the time of his life, girls dancing against him left, right and center. Sirius's hands were on Persephone's hips, her head leaning on his shoulder and her eyes closed. There was no denying it. Sirius was immensly turned on.

It stayed that way for over two hours. Sirius and Sephie didn't stray more than a few inches from each other, and Lily was noticing when she wasn't too attached to James. Sephie turned sometimes, danced chest to chest with Sirius, her arms around his neck or messing up his hair, or pulling him closer by the waist band of his jeans. Sirius wasn't paying any attention to girls trying to get Sephie out of the way, or dancing against his other angles, the one's Sephie wasn't rubbed up against. Sirius didn't think twice about planting kisses on Sephie's bare neck and shoulders, and she didn't think twice about slipping her fingertips into the waistband of his boxers. The bass was heavy, they were all sweating but as soon as Persephone's feet couldnt take anymore it was 2am.

"Guys, kebab?" James yelled over the music, pointing to the exit. The club stayed open until three, but it was an unwritten rule that only the desperate didn't pull until after 2am. Sirius was left hanging for a second as Sephie made her way out with the others, jostling past several dancers before he snapped himself back to earth. He followed, ignoring girls trying to seduce him, his eyes only watching the back of Persephone's mahogany hair as she turned her head to look for him. Her eyes met his and she smiled. "Come on," she said, and he smiled back, grabbing hold of her hand. She lead him out into the foyer and past the moody girl from earlier, who watched Sirius and scowled at Persephone. James and Lily were already across the street in the takeaway shop, Peter and Remus then crossing the street. Sirius and Sephie stopped at the crossing, waiting for a chance. Sirius pulled Sephie closer. She grinned up at him, and he watched the cars. "Come on," she said, pulling a screaming Sephie between cars, her heels smacking the tarmac. "Fucking hell, Sirius," she breathed. He laughed, and pulled her up into the bright neon glare of the shop.

"9" margarita," he said to the turkish man at the counter, handed over his money and sat down. Sephie sat opposite him, the others at a table beside them, already recieving their food. "9" margarita?" came the accented voice, and Sephie grabbed the ticket off a dopey Sirius and trotted to the counter. Sirius watched Sephie as she got the pizza, sat down and opened the box. He grabbed a slice as she did, watched her eat. She ate as fast as she drank, picking up the box and jerking her head to the door as she stood. "Come on, let's go," she said. Sirius didn't take his eyes of her, he hadn't noticed James and Lily leave or heard Remus suggest they get going before someone sees them disapparate. His eyes were heavy, slightly red, he was feeling tired, but Sephie was pulling him down the few steps to the night and around the corner.

"Drunken apparation," Remus said. "Should be fun..."

"Mine?" James asked, and everyone nodded, before turning on the spot in unison.

With a crack, they appeared in the kitchen of Mrs. Potter. "Water," Remus breathed, grabbing a glass and filling it from the tap, chugging it down like he hadn't drunk for days.

"Ribena?" Sephie scowled, picking up the bottle. James nodded, cramming some chips in his mouth from the greasy polysterene container. "Lily's."

She shrugged, poured a little in a glass and filled it to the top with water. She took a sip and smiled. "Mm, muggle's have good drink."

Remus and Peter were sitting with Lily, her head on the dining table and her scarlet hair spilling around her. James rubbed her shoulders. "Come on," he said. Lily pulled her head up and sighed. Sirius was leaning on the table, looking half dead. Sephie grinned as she leant on the sink, and he looked up and caught her eye. Remus and Peter finished their water, slinging the glasses into the sink before following James and Lily upstairs. Sephie laughed as Sirius grinned dopily. "Come on, you," she said. Sirius wobbled, pulled her into a hug. "Stay with me," he said as she walked them upstairs. She laughed. "Okay, wreckhead."

James and Lily had taken the attic staircase to James' bedroom, and Sirius and Sephie closed the door on the spare, leaving Remus and Peter to share the other spare. "They'll be cuddling in the morning," Sirius said, laying back on the bed. Sephie ran her hand through her hair and yawned. "Good birthday?" she asked. Sirius nodded, staring at the ceiling, and patted the bed beside him. She sat down next to him, pushing him so he lie the right way. He took off his shirt and kicked off his shoes and socks. Sephie sighed. "Move up."

Sirius rolled over to face her, his hand under his head. "I'm sleepy," he said. Sephie laughed. "Yeah, me too.".

They stared at each other for a few minutes. His grey eyes straight into her green ones. He opened his mouth. "Sephie...I want you to know that I really...do..lo..." but he was asleep before he could finish. Sephie shook her head, stroked his hair out of his face, before snuggling herself up into him. _I wonder what he was going to say..._


End file.
